beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Otori
is one of the main protagonist's in the Metal Saga. He is a secret-agent of the WBBA and the third member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His tag-partner is Yu Tendo and his Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD. He is one of the strongest bladers in the Metal Saga but in Beyblade: Metal Masters, he's possesed by Lightning L-Drago's dark power which makes him temporarily evil during a battle. He remains good most of the time,though. He is the President of the WBBA in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver-grey hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also keeps his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. His launcher color is papillon which is similar to Hyoma's Personality Tsubasa is a strong blader who is generally self-possessed, nice, intelligent, perceptive and rather aloof. He is a strong tactician who is very adaptable especially during tough points in a battle and utilizes all his senses during battles. Later, he is plagued by a dark side that undermines his strengths as his self-confidence in his battling style. When he first appeared, he is very mysterious character and seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. However, that perception changes when he joins the Dark Nebula seemingly to offer his services for money. It is later revealed that he is actually a WBBA special investigator who went undercover to infiltrate Dark Nebula to find out what they were really up to. Tsubasa then joins Gingka and his friend's along in their journey and help them always whenever needed. He always tags with him best partner Yu Tendo, good friends on the same team. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Gingka and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Gingka was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Gingka and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy Lightning L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyoya, when Tsubasa is beaten his hair falls out wildly and he screams much like Ray's defeat at the hands of the Demolition Boys's Bryan in Beyblade 2000. When Ginga defeats Ryuga, the power of Tsubasa absorbed by Ryuga reveals and Tsubasa becomes normal with Hikaru and Kyoya. Beyblade: Metal Masters Selection Matches Tsubasa debuts in the reoppening tournament for the WBBA. He is first seen defeating Benkei Hanawa in the semi finals and moving on to face Yu Tendo. Tsubasa faces Yu in the finals and tell him that he's been waiting for this rematch. Tsubasa and Yu battle until they are interrupted by a mysterious challenger. He challenges both Tsubasa and Yu but Tsubasa leaves telling him he doesn't battle people with no manners. Tsubasa is next seen during the Japan Team Selection matches, in the first round Tsubasa scores enough points moving him in the next round to face Kyoya Tategami for the first spot. Tsubasa battles Kyoya and fights hard until Kyoya begins to perminatley take the upper hand, this is where Tsubasa gets his first glimpse of the dark power that swells within him. Because of which he tried to go toe to toe with Kyoya's power and lost the match. After Kyoya refused to join the team and Masamune took the first spot by defeating Yu. Tsubasa and Yu battled to decide who would be the third member and who would be the sub. Tsubasa and Yu battle for their last time and Tsubasa figures out how to let his Eagle soar alone to victory and defeats Yu giving him hope that the Dark Power won't return. A Glimpse of Darkness After traveling to the Beylin Temple in China, Tsubasa decides to hang out with Yu and standby while Gingka & Masamune train and battle. During Masamune's match with Chao Xin on the Great Wall of China, Tsubasa had several inputs about Chao Xin's interesting blading style and used this to prepare for anyone he might battle. During the First Round of Big Bang Bladers after Masamune defeated Chao Xin, Tsubasa was up next to face Chi-yun Li. During preperation Tsubasa figured he needed to battle calmly and focus on Chi-yun's martial arts based beyblading. Once the match begun Tsubasa was in good standards but was constantly tauned about his loss to Kyoya and how he battles to stiffly. Tsubasa begins to lose control of the battle as he is unable to break through Chi-yun's defence. Once Chi-yun takes the offencive Tsubasa has lost his cool and begins to be influenced by the dark power. Tsubasa looses full control and goes far beyond his battle with Kyoya and attacks recklessly slamming Chi-yun's Lacerta into a wall and eventually self destructs his own Eagle costing him the match and his consciousness. Regression After defeating Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team GanGan Galaxy travels to the Middle East. They meet Team Desert Blaze and hope to face them as soon as possible. During Team Desert Blaze's match with Team Excaliburs Julian Tsubasa along with others are shocked by Julian's dual rotation. After Julian defeats their Middle Eastern friends they move along and travel to Russia. While on a train in Russia heading to where the match will be held, The team is challenged by mysterious strangers. Tsubasa decides not to battle saying it was because the battles would have been uneven. During their match with Team Lovuska who were actually the strangers Tsubasa doesn't get a chance to battle because Team GanGan Galaxy won after two matches. After their win the Team heads to Spain to join the festival of warriors. During their time there Gingka, Masamune & Yu are defeated by Team Excaliburs Julian, Sophie & Wales. Afterwards they decide to got for some team training which fails until they are met by their old friends from Wang Hu Zhong. Tsubasa teams up with Yu to face Chi-yun and Mei Mei while Gingka & Masamune face Dashan & Chao Xin. Tsubasa and Yu have trouble getting along until the end where they fight well enough together to bring the match to a draw. Afterwards they say goodbye to their friends from Wang Hu Zhong. The Dark Power Next Team GanGan Galaxy return to Japan to face the African Team Representatives Team Wild Fang. Their matches begin almost immediatley as Masamune is defeated by Nile. Next Gingka and Kyoya ignite their rivalry and battle to a draw. Tsubasa goes up next against Demure who changes it to a tag team including Benkei and Yu. Tsubasa and Yu have he simple advantage at first until Demure utilizes his smarts to counter Tsubasa's everymove. After overreacting Tsubasa looses control of The Dark Power and his rage ends the battle defeating everyone but him including his teammate Yu. Unconcious for the rest of the match, Tsubasa was not present during Gingka & Masamune vs. Kyoya & Nile. After their victory, Team GanGan Galaxy heads to Europe once more to face Team Excalibur. During their stay Tsubasa sneaks out and finds Julian's mansion after being consumed by the dark power. He challenges Julian but calls it off telling him to use his left rotation. Before Julian can relaunch, Sophie and Wales protect and battle Tsubasa. The battle is interrupted by a familiar face, Ryuga.Ryuga tells Tsubasa that he has already overcome the Dark Power and found true strength. Ryuga causes everyone to flee due to his overwelming stregnth. The Match begins between Team GanGan Galaxy & Team Excalibur. After Masamune is defeated by Klaus, Tsubasa recommends a Team Battle against Sophie & Wales. Tsubasa and Yu are overwelmed by Sophie & Wales Tsubasa looses control once more and goes beserk. Sophie & Wales easily see through his reckless attacks but within himself to overcome the dark power as Ryuga said. Tsubasa finnaly breaks through after remembering his past and his present along with his friends. Tsubasa then activates a new special move; Shining Tornado Buster and defeats Sophie & Wales himself. Retribution Team GanGan Galaxy head to Brazil for their next match. Their Yu is attacked but it is too late to save him as his Libra is severly damaged. Once the matches begin, Team Garcias decides to make it an elimination match. After Yu, Masamune & Gingka are all defeated along with most of the members on the opposing team. For the final matchup Tsubasa must face Argo to give his team the win. This puts alot of pressure on Tsubasa but now that he's overcome the dark power he battles hard against argo and uses his trust in his friends to defeat him but not after taking heavy damage. Team GanGan Galaxy head to America for the Big Bang Bladers finals. Their Tsubasa and the others learn alot about Masamune and his past. Later on, Tsubasa and Yu hang out before the match and are challenged by a mysterious stranger who defeats them and puts them in the hospital causing both to miss the final match. Ironically Tsubasa is replaced by Ryuga the one who led him in and out of the darkness. During the launch of Hades City, Tsubasa and Yu return and easily defeat Argo who was pursuing Gingka Hagane. Tsubasa jumps on the banwagen and heads into HD Academy. During their search for the spiral core, they are stopped by Jack of Team Starbreaker. Tsubasa decides to stay back and hold him while the rest of the team moves on. Jack is a fierce opponent as his power dramatically increases during the battle but Tsubasa fights hard and defeats him after encouragement from his friends. Tsubasa is seen in the final scene of Metal Masters as the spiral core is destroyed and everyone celebrates with he and his team. Beyblade: Metal Fury Tsubasa, still working for WBBA, is asked by Ryo to get some information on the Legend Bladers. His first mission leads him to the Tower of Babel Battle Royale, chasing down a lead. He runs into Kenta and Ryuga. Although he defeats Kenta, he is unable to defeat Ryuga and finds that this lead was a dead end. Later, he visits Dungeon Gym and participates in the Sphere 360 tournament where he is defeated by King, but defeats many others, such as Argo Garcias and Tobio Oike. He is also, on a few occasions, seen with Team Dungeon in America with Coach Steel. When matches being held between Rago and legendary bladers Tsubasa otori see all that from a helicopter with Ryo. His beyblade Earth Eagle is destroyed by Nemesis like all other beys. Beyblade: Zero G Tsubasa has been revealed to work with Madoka, who is the new owner of B-Pit. Tsubasa is also the President of the WBBA (replacing Ryo Hagane). Battles Beyblades Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Special Moves *'Metal Wing Smash : '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24. *'Stream Slash : Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26. *Counter Stance: Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32. *Diving Crush : Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36. *Smashing Claw :Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. *Shining Tornado Buster' : Tsubasa's sixth finishing and last Special move. Tsubasa first used this move in Episode 79. Trivia *Tsubasa literally means "wing" in Japanese. The word play of 'wing' coincides with his Bey being Earth Eagle. *He is voiced by David Reale, the same voice actor who played Kai in the original series. He and Kai have some similarities such as having a bird beast in their beyblades and having faced a character with dark powers. *In the manga, Tsubasa is a Dark Nebula blader, and is introduced as Battle Bladers begins. He has two battles. One with Hikaru whom he beats very quickly. The second battle partners him up with Yu and they battle Gingka and Kyoya and are ultimately defeated. He and Yu have a more cooperative relationship in the manga than in the anime. *His hair color, skin color, and outfit makes him resemble Julie Makimoto from the Bakugan series. *His shirt also resembles Mello's Shirt from ''Death Note. *He resembles Inuyasha from Inuyasha. *His inner darkness is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's (from Bleach) inner hollow in the way that it taunts and berates him. *He returns in the Zero-G anime. *Tsubasa cut his hair shorter in Zero-G, rather than having it long like in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Masters, and Fury. Gallery Manga Bk5p15.png|Book 5 - While battling Gingka and Kyoya in a tag team with Yu P4.png|Book 4 - After he defeats Hikaru manga_tsubasa_by_blackwolfoftheturks-d4dzl86.png|Tsubasa manga Beyblade: Metal Fusion MFep39tsubasadefeatedwitheaglesit.png Japintrotsubasaandeagle.png MFep45tsubasathinking.png Beyblade: Metal Masters 290px-Tsubasa_Ootori.png Gan Gan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa as a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy 20.jpg|Tsubasa and Madoka Lrg-14952-36-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-18500-307-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-17230-181-1-.jpg|Tsubasa 1293403605 2107 full-1-.png|Dark Tsubasa and Light Tsubasa TV4.jpg Bey3.PNG|Shooting his beyblade. movie37.PNG|Tsubasa shooting Earth Eagle. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 14952-36.jpg 17391-20.jpg 22849-387.jpg 22883-353.jpg 22884-352.jpg 28332-151.jpg 2011-06-03_1724.png Beyblade0059.jpg Mf24 020.png Mf24 030.png Mf24 025.png Mf24 028.png Mf24 023.png Mf24 017.png Mf24 015.png Mf24 013.png Mf24 011.png Mf24 004.png Mf24 003.png Mf24 024.png Mf24 012.png Mf24 009.png Mf24 002.png Gan Gan Galaxy in Swimming Pool.png beyblade0049.jpg beyblade0050.jpg beyblade0052.jpg beyblade0054.jpg beyblade0055.jpg beyblade0057.jpg mfe79_001.png|Little Tsubasa in Dark Aquila mfe79_003.png mfe79_004.png mfe79_005.png mfe79_006.png mfe79_007.png mfe79_008.png mfe79_009.png mfe79_010.png 0AEABA8CB7C2EEFDA437A4_Large.jpg|Tsubasa vs Jack Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18616936-1280-720.jpg ndats_zp_metal_fight_beyblade_ch02_02-35.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18730435-120-68.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18730413-1280-720.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18616938-1280-720.jpg untitleduyikhgkihukjiyhu.png TsubasaOtoriBeyblade.png TsubasasDarkSideReflection.png TsubasaHostpital.png TsubasasReflectionlaughing.png Tsubasa Dark Burst.png|Tsubasa Darkness TsubasaDarkTsubasa.png DarkSide.png ComeOverToTsubasasDarkSideWehavefreshcookies.png ComeToTheDarkSide.png Tsubasaa.png ExhaustedTsubasa.png DarkEagle.png TsubasaOotori.png imagesCAIX22MK.jpg imagesCA9H6GJG.jpg imagesCAJW9M3I.jpg WiNDTSUBASA.jpg 195686_100002031958757_3345380_n.jpg TSUBASA78.png 79.png 80.png 84 2.png Benkei vs Tsubasa.JPG Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png 71.jpg 194.jpg Gingka in the airport.jpg beyblade-3.jpg tsubasa_1280x1024.jpg tsubasa_large_4625.jpg Picture 283.png 110.jpg 4560.jpg 470.jpg tsubasa09.jpg tsubasa03.jpg Picture 297.png 463035671.png Picture 417.png Tsubasa Evil Eyes.jpg 0AEABA8CB7C2EEFDA437A4 Large.jpg Beyblade0055.jpg tumblr_lvacq93B8S1r5txbjo1_500.jpg Beyblade wiki 1.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18491420-120-68-2.jpg|tsubasa and eagle Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18491391-1280-720-3.jpg Madoka and Tsubasa Zero-G.png|An older Tsubasa beside an older Madoka in the Zero-G preview Tsubasa 1.png|Tsubasa in the Zero-G intro zero-gtsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa, president of the WBBA in Zero-G Navigation Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy